


Wake Up Call

by StraightFromTheGarbageBin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing with my life, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, aged-up max, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightFromTheGarbageBin/pseuds/StraightFromTheGarbageBin
Summary: David tries a new method of waking Max up one morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! This is the first time I've ever posted original content online?? It's not the best, but I hope to get better. Enjoy!

Rays of sunlight shone through the curtains of the bedroom window. Outside birds could be heard lightly chirping. It was a perfectly peaceful morning.

David's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Max curled in close, and he couldn't help the serene smile that rose on his face. David felt blessed to be with someone he truly loved and who loved him in return.  
Leaning down, David planted a light kiss on to the teens forehead. "Morning Max, it's time to wake up," David whispered in a soft voice.

Max only grumbled in response, rolling onto his back and pulling the covers over his head.

"Max, you'll be late to class if you don't start getting ready."

"Five more minutes."

David knew that Max wasn't a morning person. He would always have to down a cup of black coffee before classes to get him going. David wished he would stop, the coffee was stunting his growth.

He let out a sigh before looking back at the boy next to him. David was about to try talking to Max again, but then a wicked thought came to his mind.

David gently pulled the covers from Max's head, and while the boy whined in protest, he didn't do anything to stop the older man. David leaned in and began trailing a line of kisses down Max's neck.

He worked his way down slowly, making the teen squirm slightly. Max's neck, his collarbone, chest, stomach and finally to just below the boy's navel. He allowed his face to linger for a short moment, planting a couple slow, strong kisses below Max's bellybutton. His mouth was dangerously close to a hardening section of Max's body.

David blew out a small, warm breath of air, causing Max to let out a low moan, before bringing his face up again. He made eye contact with the boy underneath him, face flushed and eyelids lowered. Max let out a couple shallow breaths, grinding his hips up to encourage David to continue.

It was obvious that Max was now fully awake, but rather than continuing what he started, David only smiled innocently before getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"I'll get breakfast started, so go take a shower and get dressed!" And with that, David left the room.

Max was left alone, confused and with a painfully hardening erection. It took a couple seconds for him to process what had just happened, to process that /David/ had just toyed with /him/. His confusion quickly turned into frustration as he realized he would have to take care of his little problem by himself. 

Max decided then that he would have to repay David the favor that night, with interest.


End file.
